Needing You
by onceuponalifetime
Summary: The Mauraders' adventures at Hogwart's school.
1. Chapter 1

"What is it? What did I do?" James sighed.

"What do you mean?" Sirius sat beside him.

"I don't know. Apparently, I did something, but I have no idea what!!"

"Oh." Sirius whispered. "Lily."

"I've tried so hard, Sirius, so hard to stop liking her because I know she doesn't like me. I know it's pointless, but I don't…" he paused. "I can't stop. I'm completely enamored, and I don't want to be!"

"But that's where you're wrong." Sirius said. "Your head keeps telling you that you don't want to like her that you don't like her, but your heart knows differently, and it won't give up until it gets what it wants. I don't usually take my own advice, but… I would say tell her once more, how you feel. Everything you just told me, about not being good enough and trying to stop liking her. Maybe things have changed, maybe not."

"Should I go talk to her now?"

"No." Sirius said. "We have to get to Potions. Fortunately, we get a free class! No homework!" They stood up and headed across the clearing.

* * *

"Hey Remus." He looked up from his seat at the table. "Hey Lily."

"Anyone sitting here?" Lily placed her books next to him and sat down.

"Well, yea..." Remus's voice trailed off.

"Oh, gosh. Sorry. I'll move." Lily started to gather her books.

No," Remus shook his head and smiled at her. "I'm just kidding." "No fair!" Remus grinned.

"Yea, like how retarded is that?" A loud voice came from the table behind them. Remus and Lily turned around to see Bellatrix and Narcissa sitting at the Slytherin table.

"Loud enough?" Lily quipped. "Some of us actually want to do our work. Try to keep it down." Lily rolled her eyes at Remus and they turned to their table. Skye walked up and set her books down.

"Oh yea, Lillian? We'll see who the better woman is when James gets in here."

A confused look crossed Lily's face, and Remus furrowed his eyebrows. He spoke up, "That doesn't even make sense."

"Yea." Skye added. "And her name's not Lillian!!" She sat down. "What was that all about?" Lily shook her head.

"Maybe she's jealous." Remus considered. "Why would she be jealous?" Lily retorted.

"Cause James likes you." Remus said innocently. Lily looked at him. "Everybody knows." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Great." Lily opened her text as the boys approached the table. "Speaking of the witch…" Lily shot Skye a warning with her eyes.

"Hey." James sat on the other side of Lily while Peter and Sirius found a spot by Skye and Amara. "How are you?" James turned to Lily, and Tonks looked up from her seat near Remus.

"Do you mind? I have a bucket load of homework. Please," Skye opened her hand, and then closed it, imitating a mouth. "Shush." "Oh. Clever." James rolled his eyes.

"Ssshhh," sounded Professor Matoth's voice. His beady eyes scanned the table. The moments of silence that followed, were few.

"You didn't answer my question." Lily turned to face James. "Potter…" she began.

"Miss Evans and Mr. Potter! Since you two seem to enjoy each other's company so much, I am placing you two at the unoccupied front table nearest the teacher's desk. Please." He motioned with his hand. The two gathered their belongings and made their way to the table. They set their books down, and worked quietly for a few moments. James quietly and stealthily scooted closer to Lily, making himself a mere 7 inches away. He placed his right hand on the bench, and leaned closer to her.

"I need to talk to you about something," he whispered. "Now isn't really the greatest time…" Professor looked at them and opened his mouth to say something, but James interjected. "I'm helping her with her Herbology." He placed his left hand on her book. "She's more of a Potions person... So," He leaned in closer. "The plant is attracted to the water," he paused and Lily could feel his warm breath on her neck.

"I thought," she took a deep breath. "The water was the one attracted to the plant. She clutched her quill with her now trembling hand.

Hearing the word "plant", Professor Matnoth sat back, satisfied.

"Maybe," James continued. "Or maybe, they're both attracted to each other." He resumed his seat next to Lily and proceeded to work on his Herbology.

Lily looked at her books, trying to make sense of the words and thoughts swirling inside her head. She closed her Herbology book and searched for her Charms text. "Professor? May I go retrieve my text from the Charms class?"

Professor Matnoth looked at her. "I suppose, since there isn't a class there right now. Go ahead." He nodded, and she walked down the aisle of tables and through the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Soon she arrived in the Charms classroom, and quickly searched for her text. She spotted it sitting next to another on a bookshelf across the room. She made her way over and paused. Upon hearing a noise, she whirled around to find Narcissa standing in front of her. "Lily, Lily, Lily. Why do you insist upon flirting with James?" "Wait." Lily shook her head. "You think I…" "Yes," Narcissa cut her off. "And I don't just think, I know," she paused. "I know you had better stay away from him." Lily raised an eyebrow. "Face it. James is pureblood, so am I. It just works." She took a step closer towards Lily. "Mud bloods like you, however, will never work with people of our social standards. You're like dirt. Good for nothing. Just give up." Lily's emerald eyes began to glow. "You've already lost." "Never!!" She spoke defiantly. Narcissa reached up and slapped Lily across the cheek. She turned, leaving a slightly stunned Lily, and walked toward the doorway. Lily grabbed her wand and elevated one of the books on the shelf. The book flew past Narcissa's face. She turned around, clearly startled. Lily's arm was outstretched and another book elevated. Narcissa sneered, and then quickly continued on her way. Lily sighed heavily and sent the book skidding across the floor. She shook her head, mentally reviewing what had happened. She placed her hand on her still stinging face. Remus walked into the doorway. Lily's eyes filled with tears, and she sank silently to the floor. "Lily, are you okay?" he quickly walked over and sat beside her. She remained silent for a moment, barely daring to speak for fear of breaking into tears. She took a deep breath and spoke quietly. "Remus, you're my best friend, right?" "Yea." "And we can tell each other everything right?" "Yea, but I don't see what this has to do with why you're sitting on the floor of the Charms classroom, barely able to hold back your tears." Lily bit her lip. "What happened Lil?" She explained her run-in with Narcissa, and then concluded. "I really do like James… but, I've been so horrid to him over the past years, I don't think he'll ever be able to forgive me or speak to me again." "Lily," Remus placed his arm around her shoulders comfortingly. "James has liked you for so long… I know for certain he still does. But…" He paused. "Does he know that you like him?" Lily shook her head. "Then tell him. Christmas break is approaching. If you don't tell him by the end of the year, I am going to." Lily grinned and they stood up. Lily grabbed her book, and Remus collected one off of the floor. "The right time to tell him will come. Just don't abuse your opportunity." Remus placed his hand on her arm as they approached the classroom door. "Are you sure you're okay?" "I'm fine," Lily smiled gratefully at him. "Thank you, Remus." She embraced him, then they entered and walked to their seats. James glanced at her as she sat down. The worked quietly until they heard Professor Matnoth dismiss them. "What was that all about?" James questioned. "Do you have a thing for Remus now?" Lily shook her head. "If only you knew…" She turned and headed through the maze of people. "If only I knew what, Evans?!" he spoke loudly to be heard above the other students. She whirled around and looked at him. "James…" "Lily!" Skye approached them. "You ready?" "I'm sorry… I can't…" Lily paused. "I'll talk to you later. She glanced back at him as she followed Skye out of the room.


End file.
